


i'll be just yours, you can hold me

by anovembernote



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji's Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, they are in love your honor, wholesome to holesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anovembernote/pseuds/anovembernote
Summary: A naked Bokuto would have been okay (sort of) — nothing to get too flustered by (sort of). But Akaashi stumbling upon his boyfriend with his hand fisted over his cock is something to go feral over.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	1. wholesome

**Author's Note:**

> Belated happy birthday, Akaashi!

Last night’s birthday celebration weighs heavily on Akaashi’s mind. But it’s the kind of heavy that sits comfortably — stands out starkly — among the dark memories of empty plates and dim kitchens. Memories of his parents being away on his birthdays. Memories of tense silence in between bites of food that Akaashi prepared for a mother and father who did not care.

Last night. Last night was a dream. While he has had wonderful celebrations with friends, it was the first time he could remember having a family around him, hovering over him as he blew out so many candles on a cake that Koutarou meticulously chose.

While they were out on a date, Bokuto’s parents prepared dinner and even though the _lumpia_ Bokuto’s father cooked were closer to scorched than they were to being edible, he relished in the thought of warm rice and lovingly made dishes. By the end of their meal, Akaashi could hardly get up from his seat, his stomach having seemingly grown to twice its size after Bokuto’s mother kept on piling heaps of food on his plate.

The day after brings Akaashi to a cloudy Sunday. Reaching over toward his phone on the nightstand, he sees that it’s a couple of minutes after ten. Early risers as they are, Bokuto’s parents must be on their way back to the province already and he feels a little pang of regret for not being able to say a proper goodbye.

With the windows opened the way he prefers them to be, the cold breeze easily finds its way inside the room, hugging Akaashi’s form. He burrows deeper into the blankets, enjoying the comfort of a lazy Sunday. But the movement wakes his brain up fully, alerting him to the fact that the other side of the bed is empty.

“Love?” Akaashi calls out.

There is no answer and although he knows that Bokuto is probably in the shower, Akaashi can’t help but feel disappointed to not have his boyfriend within easy reach.

Pressing his face against Bokuto’s pillow, he whispers rather aggressively, “I’m so clingy.” And for a split of a second, a sliver of shame attempts to wound around him but it is quickly pushed away when he recalls the Psych student demanding — insisting — that Akaashi be as clingy as he wants to be.

“Love, I will never have a problem with it even when you climb me like a monkey,” his boyfriend once said. The thought makes him chuckle now and he allows himself to roll around the bed for a second or two as a way of releasing the almost overwhelming fondness he feels for Bokuto.

He stays sprawled over their bed for a minute (or five), basking in the contentment of a Sunday devoid of screaming and barked out words. Sometimes, it threatens to consume him — the reverberating sound of peace after years of hearing a language whose harsh syllables and cruel utterances were all designed to maim and hurt.

Before he gets too caught up in his thoughts, Akaashi decides to see what’s for breakfast, extricating himself from the warm sheets. Fully intending to head right to the kitchen, he notes, however, that Bokuto forgot his towel, which is no longer a surprise.

 _He’s going to panic once he realizes that his towel is not with him_ , Akaashi muses as he walks toward the bathroom. Sharing a room with each other meant unlearning past tendencies and taking on new ones. Bokuto, Akaashi surmised, is still working on his habit of walking stark naked from the bathroom and changing clothes in the bedroom.

Not that Akaashi minds Bokuto going out of the bathroom this instant and standing before him in all his naked glory. Nevertheless, he heads toward the sound of water, planning to place the towel on the rack and leaving his boyfriend singing his heart out on the other side of the glass partition that separates the shower area from the rest of the bathroom.

But there is no singing this time around.

Oh.

Akaashi stands frozen by the open doorway as the sight of a naked Bokuto greets him. The older guy must have forgotten to close the shower partition because he stands in his birthday suit before Akaashi.

A naked Bokuto would have been okay (sort of) — nothing to get too flustered by (sort of). But a naked Bokuto fisting his cock with one large hand is another thing.

 _Oh_.


	2. holesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ji? You know you can do it, right? I wanna see you, too.”
> 
> “K-Kou,” he moans, helpless in the face of the I want you I want you I want you that keeps echoing in his mind.

Bokuto whips his head toward him and it could have been a funny situation if it were not for the heat that is currently coursing through Akaashi’s body. Yes, they have been intimate before but they have never seen each other like this. He has never seen Bokuto like this — wanton and pink-cheeked, pleasured by no one and nothing but by hands that Akaashi knows can cause pleasurable devastation.

_Those hands. Those fingers._

Akaashi takes a step back, knowing full well that he has intruded in something meant to be private. But his boyfriend’s voice stops him in his tracks.

“Love,” Bokuto calls out, his voice unusually deep. He sounds ruined — or about to be. “Wait _sa_.”

With labored breaths, Akaashi faces the older guy again, desire bubbling within him until he feels close to exploding any second now.

“You can stay if you want to,” whispers Bokuto, his eyes golden and piercing. Gone is the usual humor on his face. All that is on it is a fire ready to devour.

“ _Pwede ra?_ ”

“Please stay.”

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Weak in the knees, Akaashi holds Bokuto’s intense gaze with his. There is no room for embarrassment here. No room for any other thought but to see Bokuto in this vulnerable state. Amidst the roaring in his head, Akaashi couldn’t help but let another kind of warmth take root at the thought that his partner considers this space as safe. Safe enough to bare it all.

Palming his member with one hand, Bokuto lets the water cascade down his body. Not once does he look away from Akaashi, his lips muttering something under his breath once in a while. Akaashi wants to find out what escapes those lips, but couldn’t find it in him to voice out anything aside from his boyfriend’s name.

“Ji? You know you can do it, right? I wanna see you, too.”

“ _K-Kou_ ,” he moans, helpless in the face of the _I want you I want you I want you_ that keeps echoing in his mind.

“Yes, love.”

Bokuto continues to stroke his cock languidly as Akaashi leans his left hand against the doorframe. With the other, the birthday celebrant pushes his pants and underwear down and palms his own hardness.

“Fuck, Ji,” Bokuto visibly gulps. “Permission to comment?”

Akaashi barks out a surprised laugh and he should have expected this. Expected Bokuto to make every experience worth and safe delving into. It’s hilarious that he giggles so hard despite the ache that he feels.

“Yes, Kou?”

“Hot _kaayo ka_. _Mura nako’g mamatay diri_ ,” Bokuto wails. That wail turns into a loud groan as his next pump leaves him breathless and Akaashi wants to cry at how the elder’s voice has hit him like a truck.

His senses on hyperdrive, Akaashi keeps at it, speeding up when Bokuto urges him with a, “Yes, love. Touch yourself.”

Bokuto mirrors Akaashi’s speed and this time, it is loud and clear what he’s been uttering. A prayer or a curse, he doesn’t know but what leaves Bokuto’s mouth is a repetition of his name. “Keiji. Keiji. Keiji. Keiji.”

Drumming hearts. Rapid _inhale exhale inhale exhale inhale exhale_. Their pace picking up. All the while, they stare into each other’s eyes and the connection only breaks when they both come and the pleasure gets too much.

The next thing Akaashi knows, he is being tugged toward the direction of the shower. Gentle arms hold his dazed form and kisses are peppered all over his face.He doesn’t even register the water drenching his still clothed body, pulling Bokuto closer to him as he presses his lips on his boyfriend’s.

When they finally break apart, Akaashi places a quick kiss on the tip of Bokuto’s nose. “Permission to comment?”

“ _Unsa man_ , Ji?”

“ _Lami jud kaayo ka_. Happy birthday to me.”

Bokuto laughs. A happy birthday indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanunay au bonus content #2. Feel free to scream at me @midnightshh *yeets myself away from here*


End file.
